


Where Everything Started

by Khafushun



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ered Luin, Established Relationship, FiKi Week, FiKi Week Day 1: Ered Luin, Fíli-centric, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Quest, Sappy Ending, Sibling Incest, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khafushun/pseuds/Khafushun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly it's their last day in Ered Luin, and Fíli begins to realize that leaving home isn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.</p><p>Luckily he has Kíli to remind him of what's really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Everything Started

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm finally getting around to posting my FiKi Week stories over here on AO3! This was for Day 1: Ered Luin/Beginnings.

Saying goodbye to Ered Luin isn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

Not that Fíli ever thought it would be _easy_. In fact, it might be fairer to say he’s simply never given it much thought at all. Back when Thorin first asked for volunteers to join his company, after all, Fíli’s only thought had been, _Of course!_ But now with less than a day to go, he’s starting to realize: this is the only home he’s ever known, and he’s about to leave it behind and never come back.

It’s a discomforting thought, even if Thorin has told him, again and again, of Erebor’s grandeur. He still has no idea what to expect, can’t even really picture it. 82 years he’s lived in Ered Luin, and even if that’s young by dwarf standards, it’s still a lot of time, a lot of memories.

He knows he ought to be packing instead of sitting here on the outskirts of town, on a ledge facing the cascades that he and Kíli used to play in as dwarflings. He shouldn’t have spent so many hours wandering this morning, through the markets, past the mines, bypassing every shop, every building, every stone he’s grown up seeing almost every day. Of course he’s left Ered Luin before, for weeks and even months at a time, but at the outset of all of those journeys, he knew he’d be back.

Not this time.

“Somehow I knew I’d find you here,” a low voice murmurs in his ear, and Fíli jumps at the unexpected sound of his brother’s voice.

“Give some warning next time if you don’t want a knife lodged in your skull,” Fíli gasps, and glares at Kíli for good measure.

His brother, though, simply shrugs off the rebuke, and flops down onto the ground beside him with a soft grunt. “Hey, I can’t help it if you’re all…” He waves his hands around aimlessly, as if the motion is supposed to mean something specific. “Lost in thought,” the younger dwarf finally supplies, before dissolving into mad cackles. “You’d better start paying better attention before we leave tomorrow. It could be an orc next time!”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Fíli says dryly, very much doubting the possibility, and redirects his gaze to the falls across the ledge. For a moment, the only sound between them is Kíli’s laughter.

“But why are you out here?” Kíli asks at last, once he’s calmed down again. _“Amad_ will start nagging if you’re not finished packing by sundown.”

Fíli shrugs. “I suppose I just wanted to take everything in one last time,” he says, not entirely sure of the reason himself. “There are a lot of good memories here.”

He had meant their entire town, and not just their little glen, but as he watches Kíli’s mouth stretch into a wide grin, he knows what his brother is thinking. Though it’s not exactly a secret place, it’s just far enough away to be _alone._ Countless summer nights they’ve spent here, just the two of them, using whatever means they could think of to bring each other pleasure. Fíli knows his expression must mirror his brother’s as he thinks to himself, that yes, there _have_ been plenty of good memories in this place.

“You're acting like we’ll never be back, though,” Kíli says eventually.

Fíli looks down at his hands. “I don’t think we will.”

“You think the dragon…?”

“That’s not it,” Fíli cuts in, perhaps a bit too quickly. “I’m thinking about when we reclaim Erebor. What need would Thorin have to send his heirs back to Ered Luin?” He shakes his head. Though Thorin has built a good life for the dwarves in the Blue Mountains, and some are sure to stay on, the expectation is that most will eventually make the journey back to Erebor to begin anew.

“Oh,” Kíli says, such a simple word and yet his voice is thick, and Fíli marvels at the emotion already shining in his brother’s eyes. “Thanks. For pointing that out to me, I mean.” Kíli laughs once, harshly. “To think, I almost left our home without realizing that… that we may not be back.”

“I nearly did myself,” Fíli admits quietly. “It hit me only this morning.” He looks over at his brother’s gloomy face and claps a hand to his shoulder in apology. “Didn’t mean to damper your excitement.”

“You didn’t,” his brother insists, “just… put it into perspective.” He smiles at Fíli then, and in a brighter voice he adds, “That’s why we make a good team, you know. I need you to bring me down to earth, and you need _me,”_ he says, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Fíli’s lips, “to do stuff like _this.”_

Fíli laughs. “Are you suggesting I never kiss you?”

“Not at all.” His brother shifts so he’s facing Fíli, and kisses the tip of his nose. “I just meant you need to lighten up sometimes.” He pulls away to stare at Fíli, and something in his eyes is sad. “You’re so serious now. You never used to be.”

Fíli has nothing to say to that, mostly because he knows it’s true. Absentmindedly, he runs a hand through his brother’s hair as he contemplates a stray thought, rubbing Kíli’s scalp in all the places he knows will get a reaction. Sure enough, Kíli groans softly when Fíli’s fingers trace a sensitive spot at the base of his skull, and that’s when Fíli whispers, “I have an idea.”

Kíli’s eyes, which had drifted shut, spring open with interest.

Fíli nods to the waterfall; it’s not a terribly impressive one at most times of the year, and in winter it freezes completely, but the steadily warmer temperatures and subsequent snow melt have resulted in enough water to conceal the shallow cave behind it. “I was thinking we ought to recreate one of those good memories I mentioned earlier,” he says slyly, and reaches down to stroke Kíli’s sides from underneath his open coat. “Give this place a proper send-off.”

Kíli shivers. “You want to go back to the cave? Where we first…?”

“Exactly,” Fíli agrees, and his voice is husky.

Kíli scrambles off of Fíli’s lap, and reaches down to give his brother a hand up. “I hope your jaw is ready for this,” he leers as Fíli grasps his hand, “because I’m going to last _so_ much longer than you this time.”

“Oh, it’s a contest, is it?”

“It is,” Kíli says, grinning widely, “mostly since I'm going to win it.”

As they make their way down to the path leading behind the cascade, Fíli gives his brother a skeptical look. “That’s funny,” he says lightly, “because that’s not exactly how I remember this particular memory going.”

“Well, I don’t want to recreate a memory,” Kíli retorts, and when he turns to look back at his brother, his eyes are dancing. “I want to make a new one.”

And that they do, because this time is completely different from the first, familiarity where there had once been nerves, boisterous laughter instead of hushed whispers. “To Ered Luin!” Kíli cries as he scrambles to take off his clothes, only to gasp in shock once his bare skin meets the cold spring air. “We’re keeping the coats on,” he soon decides, hastily pulling his shirt back over his head. “Just unlace your trousers, that’ll be good enough!” Fíli laughs, harder than he has in a long time, and he thinks he’s going to always remember this, not for the sex (or at least not _just_ for that), but for the way Kíli so effortlessly makes him smile.

 

* * *

 

The sun hangs lower in the sky when they begin the trek back into town. Kíli is right; Dís will be cross with him if he isn’t finished packing before the end of the day, yet Fíli finds himself reluctant to go home. He adjusts his coat (which _had_ eventually come off, in the end) and asks, “Anywhere in town you want to visit?” _For the last time,_ goes unspoken.

Kíli’s brows furrow in thought. “Dagní’s sweets shop?” he suggests. “If I’m never going to taste their like again, then I ought to eat my fill while I can. Hm, and perhaps we should visit the forges to see Master Baldur, thank him for putting up with _your_ sorry arse for so many years.” His brother is on a roll now, seemingly prepared to list every single dwarf the two of them have ever spoken to. “And then there’s Oda over at Steinur’s tavern – didn’t you fancy her at one point?”

“Never,” Fíli insists.

“Oh, and Gimli! He would never forgive us if we left without saying goodbye–”

“You know,” Fíli cuts in, trying very hard not to smile but not quite succeeding, “I’m fairly sure there will be a few people to see us off in the morning, so we can save our goodbyes until then. All I meant,” he says in a quieter tone, “was if there was any place you wanted to see once more…”

“Oh,” Kíli murmurs, and slows his pace as he begins to think. “I can’t really think of any other places we’ve had sex, though–”

“Kíli!”

“Oh, is that not what you meant?” Kíli’s tone is entirely too sweet to be very believable. But then his expression sobers. “To be honest, not really,” he admits. “Was there someplace you wanted to…?”

“Nah,” Fíli says, with a jerk of his shoulders. “Just thought I’d check. Last time and all.”

Kíli frowns, clearly unconvinced. “Never took you for the sentimental type.”

“I’m _not,”_  Fíli insists, and then without really meaning to, he adds, “it’s just that Ered Luin is important to me. This is where everything started, where we grew up.” He reaches out to grab Kíli’s hand, and suddenly it’s difficult for him to speak. “This is where I fell in love with you,” he whispers, as all at once he realizes why this is so hard, why Ered Luin means so much.

Kíli looks at him for a long moment, brown eyes shining, before he surges forward to press a hard kiss to Fíli’s mouth. “I’m not going anywhere,” he insists. “Yeah, we’re leaving Ered Luin, but I’m not leaving you and you’re not leaving me.” He leans down to press his forehead against Fíli’s. “And that’s the important thing. To me. Ered Luin isn’t home, _you_ are.”

“Now who’s being sentimental,” Fíli quips, but his voice lacks its usual edge. There’s a warmth in his chest that hadn’t been there before, and suddenly their impending departure doesn’t feel quite so daunting. Perhaps Kíli is right, that they really aren’t leaving home at all.

They stay there for a few more moments, forehead to forehead, breathing each other in until the deepening gold of the setting sun convinces them to start moving again. Together, they make their way back to the house they grew up in, one final time, to prepare for the adventure ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was cheesy, but I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first attempt at writing something kind of romantic, and while I'm not 100% happy with the result, at least I can say it was a lot of fun to write :)
> 
> Since this all happened because of tumblr, I feel like I should promote mine a bit, so! Feel free to [follow me](http://khafushun.tumblr.com/), especially if you're a major Fíli/Kíli fan! :D
> 
> And of course, thanks for reading!


End file.
